toarumajutsunoindexfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Only my railgun
Only my railgun est le tout premier opening de l'Anime Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Il est interprété par fripside. Personnages Paroles |-| Romaji= Hanate! Kokoro ni kizanda yume wo Mirai sae okizari ni shite Genkai nado shiranai Imi nai! Kono chikara ga hikari chirasu Sono saki ni haruka na Omoi wo Aruite kita Kono michi wo Furikaeru koto shika Dekinai nara…Ima koko de subete wo kowaseru Kurayami ni ochiru machinami Hito ha dokomade tachimukaeru no? Kasoku suru sono itami kara Dare ka wo kitto mamoreru yo Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. Ima sugu Karadajuu wo Hikari no hayasa de Kakemegutta tashika na yokan Tsukame! Nozomu mono nara nokosazu Kagayakeru jibunrashisa de Shinjiteru yo Ano hi no chikai wo Kono hitomi ni hikaru namida Sore sae mo tsuyosa ni naru kara Tachidomaru to Sukoshi dake Kanjiru Setsunasa ni Tomadou koto Nai nante Uso ha tsukanai yo Sora ni mau KOIN ga egaku Houbutsusen ga kimeru unmei Uchidashita kotae ga kyou mo Watashi no mune wo Kakemeguru Sparkling! The shiny lights awake true desire. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. Kanarazu Tsuranuiteku To madou koto naku Kizutsuite mo Hashiritsudzukeru Nerae! Rin to kirameku shisen ha kurui naku yami wo kirisaku Mayoi nante Fukitobaseba ii Kono kokoro ga sakebu kagiri Dare hitori jama nado sasenai Hakanaku mau Musuu no negai ha Kono ryoute ni Tsumotte yuku Kirisaku yami ni Miete kuru no ha Omoku fukaku setsunai kioku Iroaseteku Genjitsu ni yureru Zetsubou ni ha Maketakunai Watashi ga ima Watashi dearu koto Mune wo hatte Subete hokoreru! Looking! The blitz loop this planet to search way. Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. Ima sugu Karadajuu wo Hikari no hayasa de Kakemegutta tashika na yokan Hanate! Kokoro ni kizanda yume wo Mirai sae okizari ni shite Genkai nado shiranai Imi nai! Kono chikara ga hikari chirasu Sono saki ni haruka na Omoi wo |-| Français= Tire!Abandonne les rêves gravés dans ton coeur et même ton avenir Sans connaitre de limite et de signification Ce pouvoir illumine mes sentiments lointains. Si je ne peux regarder que la route que je viens d'emprunter, je détruirais tout immédiatement. Le paysage urbain tombe dans les ténébres. Combien de temps les gens pourront y résister? Quelqu'un pourra certainement protéger quelqu'un de cette souffrance grandissante. Regarde! Le bombardement fait le tour de cette planète afin de chercher un chemin Seul mon Railgun peut lui tirer dessus. Maintenant,cette prémonition certaine Parcours mon corps à la vitesse de la lumiere Les souhaits incalculables s'agitent furtivement Saisi!Toutes les choses brillantes que je désire,ne laisse absolument rien derrière Je tiens toujours la promesse que j'ai faite ce jour Même les larmes qui brillent dans mes yeux deviendront ma force Mais je ne mentirai pas si je dis que je suis immunisée à La petite douleur que je sens quand je deviens perplexe. La trajectoire de la piece qui dance dans les airs détermine mon destin La cible,cependant,est la réponse qui rampe dans mon coeur aujourd'hui a nouveau Brille! Les lumières brillantes qui éveillent un véritable désir Seul mon Railgun peut leurs tirer dessus. Il perce à travers,sans arrêt,ni erreur. Et continuera à courir,peu importe la douleur Vise!Avec cette vision brillante,déchire l'obscurité avec maîtrise Débarrasse-toi juste de tous tes doutes Mon coeur crie fortement,je ne laisserai personne dans mon chemin Des vœux incalculables tremblent faiblement Et se rassemblent dans mes deux mains L'obscurité déchirée révèle De lourdes,profondes et douloureuses mémoires Je ne veux pas céder au désespoir Qui a secoué cette réalité qui perd ses couleurs Pour le moment je prendrai chaque morceaux de fierté Et je me sentirai fière d'être moi-même et de la voie que je suis Regarde! Le bombardement fait le tour de cette planète afin de chercher un chemin Seul mon Railgun peut lui tirer dessus. Maintenant,cette prémonition certaine Parcours mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière Tire!Abandonne les rêves gravés dans ton cœur et même ton avenir Sans connaitre de limite et de signification Ce pouvoir illumine mes sentiments lointains. Ecoute 9cYdjkq0rtI Anecdotes *La scène où Mikoto est devant le distributeur automatique avec Touma qui lui passe derrière et où Kuroko lui saute dessus est un clin d'oeil au premier opening de Toaru Majutsu no Index. Navigation en:Only my railgun Catégorie:Openings